


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: A brief glimpse into the soul of Bucky Barnes told through similes and metaphors.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – A brief glimpse into the soul of Bucky Barnes told through similes and metaphors.

**Warnings** –. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 684

** __ **

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

When she'd first met him, he was a mystery. He was as silent as the night, and just as dark. His eyes were like the storm clouds over the ocean—full of turmoil but as beautiful as the sea itself. She knew that just like the deepest waters, his eyes held secrets that would terrify most mortal men. But she was no man—she was a goddess. He was the ship adrift at sea and she wanted to be the lighthouse that guided him home.

[[MORE]]

She was an open book, but his was firmly closed and locked. The walls of his mind reached toward the heavens and she was powerless to breech them. His thoughts were like demons that tormented him day and night, and she longed to be the knight that could slay them for him. He rarely smiled, but when he did it was like rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds. Whenever he graced her with a smile, she felt the warmth as if the sun were shining directly on her.

He was a lone wolf—never seeming to need anyone. His eyes were like those of a hawk—never missing anything. His every move was like a stray cat that had been beaten one too many times. He was as tightly wound as a spring, and those around him were always on wary of being the last straw that finally broke his resolve. 

As the weeks faded into months, his walls began to crumble and his friends became his safe haven. They were the stronghold that helped him feel secure enough to open his tattered wings. They were a listening ear when he needed to talk. They were a shoulder to lean on when the weight of the world threatened to bury him alive. They were a helping hand when his footsteps faltered.

She had the patience of a saint when it came to him. Her devotion to him was like that of a mother hen, but to her, he meant more than all the riches in the world. She wanted to punish those that had harmed him and gladly played the part of the executioner to soothe his wounded soul. He'd first thought of her as a lamb, but it hadn't taken him long to discover that she was the lion who devoured those that had caused him pain. For her, his anguish and torment were like a knife to her heart and the only relief she found was striking down his enemies like pawns on a chessboard.

Slowly he began to emerge from his shell. He was like a rosebud whose petals began to pull away until the full bloom could be appreciated by everyone that gazed upon it. She was the gardener that tended to him—coaxing him to grow a little more each day. Her softly spoken words were the water than soothed him. Her kind gestures were like the sunlight that nourished him. Her love was the soil that helped him to grow strong again. In her arms, he found his sanctuary.

Eventually he was whole again, like a puzzle that had found its last piece. His eyes were no longer stormy, but instead were as bright the stars in the sky. His smile was as radiant as the sunrise. His laughter was music to her ears. His embrace was a warm blanket that enveloped her when the world became too cold to bear. His lips were as soft as a butterfly as they grazed over her skin. His fingers traced over her body as though he were memorizing a map. He charted every dip and curve— every moan and sigh, and filed them away in the corners of his mind to call upon at a moments notice. 

He was the prince in a fairytale—her fairytale. He was all of her dreams wrapped up in a single package. His love was a balm to her soul. He was her entire world and she had become his anchor. They were two sides of the same coin—destined to be together from the beginning of time.

_______________

_Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! This one is just a short Drabble because writing only using similes and metaphors is harder than it sounds! I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
